


Bakugou Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi

by Darasuna



Series: Bakugou Siblings [1]
Category: Durarara!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Child Neglect, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, Good Parent Bakugou Mitsuki, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: The title says it all. (If not Bakugou gets some siblings.)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Masaru & Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu & Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Masaru & Bakugou Mitsuki
Series: Bakugou Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535450
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Bakugou Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi

**Author's Note:**

> I have done a one-shot so soon after releasing a one-shot just like a week before what?! Anyway ignoring my nonsense, I hope you'll enjoy this little story. I needed more Big Brother Izaya in my life, and I love Bakugou so why not combine the two? Some things to know: It's not exactly mentioned in the story, but In this AU only 25% of people have quirks. We start at the beginning with Bakugou be like 7 or 8. Then a time skip to the current time. Izaya is still and information Broker. Bakugou doesn't meet Midoriya seeing as he's living in Ikebukuro. Dorm already exists. I think that's all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Bakugou was walking through the streets of Ikebukuro with his parents. School had just let out and they were on there way home. 

As they passed by an alleyway they heard soft cries. Bakugou being the little curious thing he was raced down the alley trying to find the source of the cry. “Katsuki!” His parents called out in alarm before giving chase after him.

The cries got louder the closer he got and he finally stopped in front of 2 girls who looked like twins. It was also then that his parents caught up, “Don’t you do that again brat! Who knows what could’ve been done here!” Mitsuki shouted.

“Oh shut it old hag! Look there’s to girls here and they’re crying!” Bakugou yelled back at her. 

“Ok calm down you two. Let’s first get this solved.” Masura said before crouching down to the 2 girls who clung to each other. “Hey, where are your parents? Did you get lost and get separated?” He asked.

The girl with the glasses spoke up, “W-we were walking home. We are supposed to wait for onii-chan to pick us up, but we thought we could get home without him this time. We ended up getting lost and don’t know where w-we are.” She explained before falling to tears.

“Oh don’t cry, sweetie. We’ll help you find your brother. What school do you go too? I’m sure he’s looking for you guys there.” Mitsuki said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping both their faces. 

“We go to Ikebukuroizumi kindergarten.” She said standing up with her sister.

“That’s 10 minutes from here. Let’s go.” He said standing up and holding his hand out so they could take.

As they walked they chatted, “Oh how forgetful I’m sure this is weird having strangers escort you. I’m Mitsuki, this is my husband Masura and this trouble maker over here is our son Katsuki.” She said.

“Shut it old hag! I’m not a trouble maker!” He yelled little sparks setting off in his hand. The twins looked at it in amazement.

“Yes, you are! Calling your mother an old hag!” She yelled right back at him.

“Cause you are an old hag!” He said.

They continued bickering back and forth and the twins looked at in confusion. “Just ignore them. They’re always like this, but they love each other very much.” Masura said but of course was met with protest in the background.

“So what’s you’re name?” He asked continuing to ignore the other two.

“I’m Mairu and this is my twin sister Kururi. She doesn’t talk much though.” Mairu said.

“Well it’s nice to meet you two.” He said.

“Um, is that Katsuki’s quirk?” She asked.

“The explosions?” He got a nod, “Yes. It’s a mutation from mine and Mitsuki’s quirk. I can set off small explosives but only when I rub my hand together. It’s from the sweat that gathers in my palms. While Mitsuki’s quirk is Glycerin, she can create it from anywhere on her skin. That’s how Katsuki has explosions, he sweats nitroglycerin, but can only ignite it from his palms. Of course, if he sets fire near his skin it would explode than to.” He explained. They looked a little lost but nodded all the same.

They were turning a corner when Mitsuki ended up getting run into. She lost her balance for a quick second but was able to right herself. The other person wasn’t so lucky and ended up falling. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going! Please excuse me, but I-” The person was saying but was interrupted by a loud “Onii-chan!” Kururi and Mairu said before pouncing on the boy.

“Kururi! Mairu! I was looking everywhere for you two! Don’t go off on your own again!” The boy yelled at them, but they can see the way he calmed down. As he hugged the two and stood up with them both clinging to him. “Thank you guys so much,” he said bowing his head.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re just glad that we were able to find you.” Mitsuki said.

“Still I’m sorry for the inconvenience. They’re usually good, but I guess having to wait about an hour before I can pick them up got to them.” He said with a sigh.

Mitsuki and Masura looked at each other before giving a nod, “If it’s not a problem with you. We can pick them up for you. Katsuki gets out at around the same time, and it’s in the same direction as our home.” Masura suggested. 

The boy looked at them in surprise but then suspicion. Not believing what they were saying. “I know it seems bad for a bunch of strangers to say that, but it might be dangerous the next time they decide to get adventurous.” He explained. 

The boy thought about it for a second before giving a small nod. Masaru smiled, “Well I’m Bakugou Masura, this is my wife Mitsuki and this is our son Katsuki.” 

The boy’s eyes widen at the name, “Are you guys perhaps Mitsuki the model and Masura the fashion designer?” He asked unsure if he’s actually meeting them. He’s never seen there faces before, but some of the girls in class would talk about them.

“Oh, you’ve heard of us? I didn’t realize our name had gotten that big already.” He said honestly surprised that anyone knew them outside of the fashion people they work with. They had only just started 5 months ago.

“Some of my classmates like to talk about your designs and admire the beauty of Mitsuki-san. Also, I’m Orihara Izaya.” He said holding his hand out to greet which Masura and Mitsuki both shook. 

It was than that Mitsuki felt a pull on her hand, she looked towards Katsuki. “I’m hungry…” He said. 

Mitsuki looked at the time and realized how late it was. “It is quite late where do you want to go eat?” She asked.

“Can we have sushi?” he asked looking up at her.

“Sure. Do you guys want to join? It is quite late and I’m sure they’re hungry too.” She said looking over to them.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to intrude. Plus we can’t afford it right now.” Izaya said rejecting even though it sounds really good.

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll pay for it and you guys aren’t intruding. Come on.” She said before turning around and walking to there favorite sushi place.

“Well come on you guys.” Masura said before following after his family. 

The siblings looked at each other before following.

As they sat down and ate the siblings relaxed and opened up and chatted more. As they have found out Izaya has an addiction to Otoro and would die for it according to him.

After they had finished the Bakugou’s escorted them home seeing how late it was, and how dangerous it could be at night.

This routine continued for the next 3 months, but the Bakugou’s were getting more suspicious of how they were living. Throughout the 3 months that they had escorted the twins home. Not once had they’ve seen any sign of the parents. 

They chalked it up to a business trip cause they know how trips could go. If they’re going to be gone for only a week. They leave him to their neighbor to watch, but if they plan to be gone for more than a week they take Katsuki with them. But it’s been three months and not a single sign of their parents have been there. 

The Bakugou’s were currently in the living room of the Orihara’s watching T.V. Izaya wasn’t expected back till at least six because of some club activities. 

“Hey Kururi where are your parents?” Mitsuki finally asked. The girl looked at her before hopping off the couch and racing into the kitchen to grab something.

She came racing back in a few seconds later with a piece of paper and handing it to her. Mitsuki took the paper, and read it with Masura looking over her shoulder. As they frowned there faces turned to one of anger. “Hey when was the last time your parents where home.” She asked.

Kururi stopped and thought about it, and that just made Mitsuki madder. The fact that she had to think when was the last time she had seen her parents. “May!” She said looking proud that she had remembered. 

Mitsuki’s face became even redder. It’s April right now and that means their parents had almost been gone for a year. A fucking year! “How do you guys pay for everything?” Masura said seeing how mad his wife was. He wasn’t doing any better, but he can keep his cool.

“Mother and Father send us money every once in a while, but Onii-chan works. He doesn’t know we know he works, but we see him sneak out the house late at night in a uniform.” She explains. 

“Is that so. Hey, can you guys do me a favor and when Izaya gets home? Can you guys go to your room and take Katsuki with you.” She said. It sounded like a favor but her voice said she wasn’t suggesting it. They gave a nod and continued watching T.V. until 6 when they heard the door open. 

Kururi, Mairu, and Katsuki rushed up the stairs and closed the door to the bedroom loudly so that they can hear it downstairs.

Izaya looked at the stairs in confusion before his eyes landed on the pissed off couple. He carefully took off his shoes and made his way into the living room and took a seat. Having a feeling this was about him.

“We found out some interesting news today. Would you care to take a guess what it is?” Mitsuki said.

Izaya looked up to stare at her before breaking eye contact and lowering his head, “I’m guessing they told you about the note and how long they’ve been gone.” He said.

“Why didn’t you tell us. We would’ve helped you this is no way for children to be living especially you. You’re in high school and should be focusing on that and hanging with kids your age. Worrying about what college you’re going to right after it, not worrying about if you have food on the table to feed you and your siblings or losing the house you guys live in.” She said.

“It’s not something you guys need to worry about. I have it under control, plus I shouldn’t bug you guys with problems that don’t involve you guys. You already do so much for us, we couldn’t possibly ask for more.” He replied.

“Well, we’ll listen to you when you’re able to eat enough and not starve yourself so your sister could eat.” She said.

Izaya looked up at her in shock, his eyes questioning how she knew that “It’s been 3 months we’ve realized you’ve been getting skinner. Don’t get me wrong your pretty skinny for a guy, but you’ve been becoming paler the past couple months. Don’t take us for being idiots. If that was your best attempt at hiding it, you’ve done a pretty bad job of it.” 

“Well it’s not like we can do anything. I don’t want Kururi and Mairu to end up in foster care. Who knows what will happen and they’ll more than likely be separated. I have only 2 more years than I can start working full time, it’ll be fine by then.”

“Izaya this isn’t something you should be worrying about. Your parents are meant to be here and take care of you guys. Not you have to take care of everything by yourself while you are a student. So let us help you, we have some connections and we’ll be able to help you.” Masura explained.

“You guys already do to much for us. We just couldn’t bother you any more with this.” Izaya tried to reason with them.

“Nonsense. Now go get dressed we’re going out to eat tonight, and get Katsuki and your sisters.” Mitsuki said.

Izaya looked like he wanted to argue, but he stood up and walked up the stairs.

They were out the door and heading to a five-star restaurant in less than 30 minutes later.

After they finished their food, the Bakugou’s took them out shopping and told them to pick up whatever they wanted and needed. Izaya looked hesitant, but Kururi and Mairu went off buying clothes and toys they couldn’t afford. Izaya proceeded to go pick up some clothes and then picked up a new phone and a laptop. Katsuki went and picked up some new All Might merch.

After they had finished that they went to a grocery store and picked up some food for them so they can eat. The kids went crazy and brought a lot of candy, while Izaya finally allowed himself to calm and buy what he wanted, which ended up being a lot of Otoro.

When they arrived back to the Orihara’s house Mitsuki and Masura put up the groceries, while Izaya went to go put his sister’s to bed. He came back down to send them off, “Thank you guys so much. I don’t how we’ll ever repay you.” He said giving a bow.

“Don’t worry about it. Plus it’s only enough to last you for 2 weeks. Hopefully, before that runs out we will have everything settled.” Mitsuki said.

“What settled?” He asked looking at them in confusion.

“Nothing you need to worry about right now. We’ll tell you when we have everything ready to go. Have a goodnight Izaya.” Masura said waving goodbye and they left.

Izaya stared at the door in confusion, he shrugged it off and decided he’ll worry about it later. He was getting tired of all that has happened.

The next 2 weeks passed in a flash. The Bakugou’s would pick up and drop off the twins and watch them till Izaya came home, and as soon as he did they would be out the door in a rush.

It was Friday and the siblings were in the living room watching T.V. when there was a knock at the door. Izaya looked at the door in confusion, no one has ever visited and when the Bakugou’s come they just unlock with the key Izaya had given them the 2nd month into watching the twins.

He stood up and made his way to the door, and looked out the peek hole. There was 2 men in black suits. Just behind them, he can see the Bakugou’s. He slowly opened the door not sure what was going on.

“Hello we are with CPS and we’ve come to ask you some questions. Is it alright if we come in?” The man with silver hair asked. Izaya looked unsure, but a nod from Mitsuki allowed him to open the door and let them enter. 

Izaya leads them to the living room where the twins looked up from the couch to stare at the strangers. As they passed, the 2 men were looking around the house.

Finally, they reached the living room. The twins got up and took the chair while Izaya and the Bakugou’s took one couch while the detectives took the other. “I know this must be very confusing for you, but we were notified by this lovely family that child neglect might be happening here. I’m detective Kuran Zero, and this is my husband and partner Kuran Kaname, and we work with the CPS. Do you mind still answering our questions?” Zero explained. 

Izaya looked towards Mitsuki and Masura, and they gave a nod. He turned back towards the detective and gave a nod. “So Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou has told us they’ve noticed child neglect. Can you tell us when was it you met them?” Zero asked.

“It was almost 4 months ago and they helped my sisters when they had gotten lost.” Izaya said.

“Do you talk to them regularly?” 

“Yes. They escort my sister’s home over the weekdays and watch them for me.”

“How old are you?”

“15.”

“Your sisters?”

“6.”

“When was the last time your parents where home?” 

“It was May.”

“May of this year?” 

“No, last year.” 

Izaya saw the way the detective’s faces turn into a frown.

“Do your parents send you money for the house and anything you might need while there away?” 

“Sometimes? I think the last check came 5 months ago. It was only enough to cover the house bill for that month and some groceries.”

“How do you pay for the house and food?” 

“I work a part-time job, and it’s enough to get us by.” 

“Ok, thank you that is enough.” He said before turning toward the Bakugou’s. “I’m honestly surprised that no one has noticed. This is serious child neglect and they could go to jail for a long time.” 

“So is it quite possible for that request?” Masura said.

“Of course. You would just need to fill out these papers, of course, we have to have the children’s opinions.” He said before turning to the children. “Hey, can you two come over here for just a quick second?” He said to the twins. They looked towards their brother who gave a nod. They got up and made there way over to him.

“Hey let me ask you guys something. What if I were to say it was possible for you guys to live with the Bakugou’s from now on and don’t have to live in this boring house no more?” Kaname said.

“Does that mean we have to leave Izaya-nii?” Kururi asked tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn’t want to leave her brother.

“No of course not. This is for all three of you.” He explained wiping the tears from her eyes.

“If Izaya-nii goes than we’ll go.” She said. Zero went to look at Izaya who was in shock. 

Izaya turned to look at the Bakugou’s, “Is this for real?” He asked not believing it.

“Yeah. Come on we already see you guys as our children, plus Katsuki has always wanted an older sibling and younger ones he can rely on and watch.” Mitsuki said. Tears welled up in Izaya’s eyes before he gave a nod. 

“Well, that’s figured out. Congratulations Mitsuki and Masura.” Kaname said.

“Thank you, you guys. It wouldn’t have been done so quickly without your help.” She said.

“Of course, anything for Ichiru’s friend. Also, tell him I said hey. He’s been ignoring me ever since he lost that bet to me.” Zero said standing up and heading out the door with Kaname right behind him.

“We will have a good weekend.” She said hearing the door close. “Now you guys start packing where moving into our new house.” With that, they went upstairs and started packing.

A few weeks have passed and everything has been settled the Orihara’s have been charged with child neglect. It was kept on the down-low, so no one knew except them and the judge. The siblings kept the last name Orihara so it wouldn’t draw suspicion.

The siblings have fallen into there new lifestyle. Today the least they were shocked when they had left the country with them, but they explained anytime they planned to leave for more than a week they would take them with them. So they were able to see different places. They had even picked up on different languages.

When Izaya turned 18 he was able to get into a good college with his grades and full scholarships. He moved to Shinjuku and lived there, but would make sure to come and visit every weekend and during holidays.

\--------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------------

It’s been 3 weeks since the sports festival had ended, and people feared Bakugou. Every time he would walk down the hall of U.A. he would hear the whispers of him being a villain and them questioning why he was still there.

They were in the middle of study hall with Aizawa in the front sleeping. When his phone went off. His phones always on silent, so he knew this was his personal phone for his family, and they didn’t call unless it was an emergency. 

He pulled it out and answered it, “Hello?”

It was silent for a few moments before a raspy voice came over, “Katsu-nii?”

“Yes, Kururi what is it?”

“You need to come home. There’s no food or medicine.” She said before cutting off with a cough.

“Isn’t Iza-nii supposed to be there with you?”

“He is, but he fell sick to.” 

“Ok, I’ll be there in about an hour or 2.” 

“K, see you than.” He hung up when a terrible cough came through.

He stood up and gathered his stuff thanking god that it was a Friday and the last period was a study hall. Without even acknowledging anyone he left.

He quickly gathered some stuff from his dorm and made his way to the train station, and got on plugging his music in for the ride ahead.

Bakugou arrived in Ikebukuro and quickly made his way to a pretty quiet high up area in the city. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it walking into the house which was dark except for the light from the T.V. 

He made his way into the kitchen and quickly made some soup. Making a mental list to go buy more groceries and medicine. As the soup finished he put it into 3 bowls and brought it into the living room where the 3 were sitting.

He helped them sit up before giving them the soup. “So Iza-nii I asked you to watch them cause they were sick and the old hag and dad were out. I didn’t tell you to get sick with them.” He said letting out a sigh.

“I didn’t expect the little monsters to get me sick. I knew I should’ve left them to suffer on their own.” Izaya replied with a pout.

“I bet you the only reason you got sick was that you weren’t eating right. We know how you get when you start observing your humans and collecting your information, and let’s not even get me started with Shizuo. When are you going to finally confess and stop acting like a kindergarten trying to get their crushes attention.” 

“I do not like that monster!” Izaya screams his face turning red from the blush.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Anyway when you guys are done up to bed with you guys.” 

“But Katsu-nii…” Kururi complained.

“Nope, this is why you guys are going to stay sick. Now hurry up and upstairs with you guys.” He said.

There was a series of groans, but they finished the soup and made their way upstairs.

Bakugou cleaned up the living room, and the dishes before he too went to bed.

It was about nine the next morning when he woke up. He made some porridge and brought it to their rooms before telling them he’ll be back in 2 hours.

Bakugou made his way outside and started walking to the grocery just about a 20-minute walk from them.

As he walked he was stopped by an elderly couple he knew and had a soft spot for. They would watch over them when their parents had to leave. “Oh, Katsuki! It’s good to see you again. I hope you’ve been fine?” Shiro asked. She was a sweet old lady and Katsuki loved her and her cooking. 

Katsuki gave a smile and allowed himself to be pulled down for a hug. “It’s been good. I’ve been doing great at my new school.” At the mention of that, the couple’s face turned dark.

“I can’t believe they would do that to children and on national T.V. where everyone was watching. You didn’t deserve that, you’re such a sweet child. Your personality is just rough, but you did get that from Mitsuki so can’t say much there.” Kuro said. “I hope your holding up kiddo. I can just imagine all the horrible stuff they are saying about you, but none of that is true. So just keep your head up and keep moving don’t forget you have us if you ever need anything.”

“Of course. I won’t let a bunch of extra’s ruin my dream. Also you guys too, you know we would help you if you ever asked us too.” He said giving one more hug before being on his way.

As he walked he was stopped quite a lot by his neighbors who he grew up with. It was nice seeing how many of them cared for him. Of course, as all this happened he was being recorded which he didn’t know.

| You guys need to watch this video! Uploaded by: that_one_asshole  
|  
| fhgi96: Holy shit is that Bakugou?!  
|oprnh03: It is! Oh my god! I didn’t even know he can even show emotion!  
|  
|hgoie: He has quite the support. Kind of worried. You think they’ll attack us?  
|  
|hfiah: Who knows? Older people are quite protective.  
|  
|leiej: Wait why is he in Ikebukuro?  
|  
|ieow93: Maybe visiting his parents. They live there.  
|  
|8.5 comments.

As the comments brewed Bakugou was busy gathering groceries and Medicine before making the trek back home.

Bakugou put up the groceries and got to work making some soup for them to eat for lunch. Izaya, Kururi, and Mairu had made themselves comfortable on the couch. “You sure made big news when you went out this morning,” Izaya said scrolling through his feed that was practically lined with the vided of Katsuki. 

Bakugou walked over to him in confusion looking at the video. He let out a groan and just want back to cooking. “Don’t worry about it. By next week the biggest thing will be an egg who has the most likes.” He teased.

Bakugou just ignored him and served them their soup and gave them some medicine to take after they finish eating.

The rest of the week passed like this. Bakugou stayed home watching over his sibling as they recovered and just like Izaya had said, the news about him calmed down, and the next big thing was an egg. How the fuck an egg became so big? He doesn’t know and doesn’t want to know.

It was Saturday and they had finally overcome there cold. They were going out to celebrate at Russian Sushi.

As they walked Kururi clung on to Izaya’s arm, while Mairu clung onto Katsuki’s. As they walked they chatted and messed around smiles on their faces and relaxed.

People stopped to stare at the weird combination, some even took videos posting it online. It was more surprising when the twins called Katsuki, Katsu-nii, and Katsuki called Izaya Iza-nii. 

Of course, the siblings ignored them and continued on their business. It was then that a vending machine was thrown at them. Izaya picked up Kururi, while Katsuki picked up Mairu and dodged out of the way. 

“Izaya! I thought I told you to stay out of my city!” Shizuo yelled picking up a sign getting ready to throw it.

“Now Shizu-chan. How many times do I have to tell you till you get it through that thick skull of yours that this isn’t your city.” Izaya taunted dodging out of the way when the sign flew at him.

“That’s so mean Shizu-chan. I’m just trying to enjoy a lovely evening with my siblings.” He pouted dodging out of the way of another sign/

“Than go somewhere else!” He yelled picking up a car and throwing it. 

Izaya wasn’t going to be able to dodge out of the way in time holding Kururi. It was than that Bakugou stepped in and set off an explosion blowing the car up. “You know I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill my siblings,” Bakugou said brushing off some of the pieces that landed on him.

“Siblings?!” Shizuo yelled out in shock not believing it. Even the bystanders where shocked.

“Yes, siblings. They have been for the past 8 years, now if you’ll please excuse us were just trying to spend some time together.” He said helping Izaya and Kururi up.

“You just expect me to believe that you guys are siblings?” Shizuo said pulling another sign out of the ground.

“Believe what you want. I’m just stating the facts.” He said.

“Katsuki, Izaya, Kururi, and Mairu get over here right now! And you put the fucking sigh down oh dear god help me I will stick that sign up your ass!” Mitsuki screamed pushing her way through the crowd Masura right behind her. 

The siblings quickly rushed over standing in front of them. Masura looked over them while Mitsuki walked right up to Shizuo. She was shorter than him by quite a lot, but that didn’t stop her from glaring right up at him, “I don’t give a fuck what you and Izaya do in your free time, but when my other children are with him. I don’t give a fuck how much you hate him, you will leave him the fuck alone until he is by himself. Or so help me I will ruin your fucking life.” she growled out before turning around and walking right back to her family.

Shizuo and the bystanders were in shock from what they just heard, and she practically confirmed that Izaya and they were in fact siblings. The family made their way through the crowd ignoring everyone and continuing there way to Russian Sushi.

As the crowd finally started disappearing.Aa pair of eyes watched the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Also yes that last line at the end totally means this is going to be a series. Cause we just don't have enough Big Brother Izaya and Bakugou! Is it going to get bad? Of course, I mean it's me xD Anyway I hope to see you in my next series! Bye-Bye for now!


End file.
